


Charles Babbage and the Nosy Detective

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Holmes shares his concerns with Babbage.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Charles Babbage and the Nosy Detective

The knock on Babbage’s door isn’t Fran or Moriarty. Fran’s knock is more of a pounding simply because of her natural strength; Moriarty has a particular rap-rap-RAP that Babbage has learned to recognize.

It’s Holmes, as it turns out.

“Good afternoon.” Holmes inclines his head slightly. “May I discuss a private matter with you?”

Babbage’s room is a messy one, covered with books and diagrams. He refuses to be embarrassed about it as he lets Holmes inside.

Holmes doesn’t sit. He folds his hands behind his back and says, “I suspect you are aware of what I mean to discuss.”

“The professor.” What else could it possibly be? “You have concerns?”

“Innumerable concerns,” Holmes replies. “As you are a man of intelligence and learning, I should not have to tell you the dangers of associating with a master criminal. He manipulates others as easily as he breathes, and those who consider themselves capable of spotting his schemes are often the most vulnerable.”

Babbage puffs out some steam. “You overestimate me, and underestimate him.”

Holmes raises an eyebrow.

“Moriarty is, as you say, a master criminal. He knows better than to scheme where he eats - pardon the euphemism,” says Babbage. “Our Master’s patience is not limitless, and he is well aware of how much he can get away with. The tricks he pulls in Chaldea are ultimately harmless.”

Holmes’ frown deepens. “And you are fine with knowing that only that leash keeps him from committing the most evil of crimes?”

“…Mr. Holmes. You are a man of intelligence and learning as well.” When Holmes nods, Babbages asks, “Can you tell me the chemical formula for ‘evil’?”

Of course he can’t. No such thing exists.

“In all my studies, I have never seen an atom of ‘good’ or ‘evil’. Only logic machines making decisions according to their programming. Of course there are decisions that cause harm to other people and those that don’t, but there is no attribute that makes a person inherently incapable or unworthy of friendship. And I have certainly pursued selfish ends in my time, the same as him.”

Holmes sighs heavily. “I see you are quite certain on this. Disappointing, but not entirely unexpected.”

“Indeed,” Babbage says. “If I may offer a word of advice, Mr. Holmes, I would suggest not presenting such concerns to my colleague. She is liable to take offense more violently than I did.”


End file.
